Hot Mess
by PPLyra
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard and that's what Lyra experienced with Whitney. She put her Pokemon journey on hold just for her girlfriend. Was it really worth it? (Valentines Day Fic)


_**Rants:**__ Alright! A new One-Shot of my Pokemon OTP! Had an idea from my daddy giving plain chocolate Kisses and a rose for my mom yesterday/Valentines Day. Fail though. She liked almond Kisses XD Take yer drooling bucket with ye before reading! Also I had no idea Hot Mess meant something x_X I added two random words because Lyra's situation was a mess xD nya~_

* * *

Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's-

"_...the daaaay!_" I exclaimed to the roof of my house. I sat up on my comfy bed with my hands up.

"Quiet down, Lyra!" my mom shouted. "Its freakin' four past three in the mornin'!"

Oh. I looked at my PokeGear and grumbled. _Crap._ And I was aroused for what Whitney was going to give me today. What she may be planning you may ask? She told me months ago on Valentine's Day she has a big surprise. I'm unsure what it is though. "All right... I'm going back to sleep, mom!"

"I thought you were _already_ asleep!" she said. "Get back to sleep right now, or else!"

_Nyuugh!_ I don't want to know what she meant by _or else._ But at the same time, I didn't want to find out, too. I laid back in bed, making the pillow hit the side of my face and I sighed at the sight of the ceiling.

Whitney and I have been together for three years since I became the Champion in Johto. No. Not Kanto and Johto. Just Johto. I had to stop for a while because I put it on hold just for Whitney. You know it was hard to travelling around the place and having a long distance relationship with someone. You always have to wonder what they could be doing at the moment you think of them. You can't eat or sleep knowing they'll be all right without you by their side. Or if they're thinking about you too the way you're thinking about them.

It _hurts._ That's why I wanted a break.

Mom didn't understand why. That's why she didn't want me going out on a journey on my own in the first place until I was old enough to handle myself out there. Obviously, she didn't want me hanging out with weird looking people or... _strangers._ But I needed friends besides my Pokemon! That thug, Silver, might be the one mom was talking about, but Whitney was way different. She understood my feelings and the way I was. I don't think she'll ever change. Putting everything on hold for her was my decision, not my mom's. I have no idea when I'll be continuing my journey again. Probably when Whitney's allowed to travel along with me. But it's complicated when she's running a Gym.

It's not _fair!..._

I moved to my side, with my hand near my face. I could feel something warm and tingly feeling inside my chest. It spread out my whole body. When I felt it on my face, I just had to cry. I don't know why, but it felt like I should. I just let my sorrow out. I cuddled myself with my blanket as I started to feel cold. I should probably go back to sleep. I don't want to tire myself before seeing Whitney later.

_Tap. Tap. ...Creak!_

"Shoot!" a voice whispered.

I twitched my nose at the sound I just heard. I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes, so I decided to go back to sleep.

_Tap! Tap!_

"Got you!"

I suddenly felt something soft around my head. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything! I was blindfolded! I then decided to scream. I took a deep breath- _Slap!_ Crap. My mouth was taped. That someone then carried me and tied my hands behind my back. Darn it. They're pretty good!

As they carried me, they gently placed me on something quite soft and fluffy... like a cloud. Moments later, I felt cold wind around me as if I was flying-blinded. Wish I could see what was going on! I mean, who in the world would want to kidnap me?! If this was a Team Rocket Grunt, they haven't seen the last of Lyra! I started to squirm. I felt the thing wobble. Eek. Better not do it again or I might fall. Who knows what'll happen!

"Stop squirming or we'll fall!" someone said.

Huh? I turned my head about as if I had a vision of where I was and I was looking around. "Muhhh mffft fwfffht!" I exclaimed through the tape that was plastered over my mouth.

They gently removed the tape that was on my mouth and I felt something wet against my lips. Then I tasted a hint of strawberry. This couldn't... "I love you," she said.

"Wuh... Whitney...?" I stammered.

"Who else would kidnap you on Valentines Day, Lyra?!"

I smiled. I knew she wouldn't forget this day! I felt her lips touch against mine again. This time, I decided to kiss back. I felt her hands were holding my shoulders to keep me steady. I didn't bother. I just wanted to kiss her more. Then she broke the kiss and removed her hands from my shoulders. "Awhh..." I cried. "Kiss me more! I want more! _More!_"

"Lyra, settle down! You don't want to ruin the surprise now, right?"

"I want to ruin the surprise! It's already Valentines Day! I want more kisses! Touch me! Feel me!" I then started to giggle.

"No. Wait a little longer..." I then felt her hand touch my cheek.

I was quiet for a moment, then... "Just one more kiss, please? Or else I'm not going to shut up!"

Suddenly, I felt her kiss me again. It was just a quick peck. "There, hopefully you'll shut up. Don't make me tape your mouth again," Whitney giggled.

It had been twenty minutes or something. I was still tied up. "Whitney, can you tell me where you're going to take us?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Just wait and see," she replied.

"Wait and see? You _do_ realize that I can't see anything, right?" She then giggled. "Why did you have to blindfold me anyway?"

"Since I wanted it to be a surprise, I thought of blindfolding you and all."

"But you didn't let me change to my outfit. I feel embarrassing wearing the one right now..." It was just a pale-yellow nightgown with red and blue images of Greatballs pattern all over it.

"Don't worry about it. No-one will be there except us."

"Good."

She then carried me again like a braids maid that made me blush. But this time, I could feel her walking. She was carrying me to some place I didn't know.

She had never done anything like this before, so I'm literally clueless where she could take me. Maybe we'll be going to her Uncle Milton's house. Neh. We would be a bother for him if we decided to go there. My other choices would be either her Gym or the Lighthouse at Olivine City then. But niether sounds romantic though. Well, there's Olivine Cafe. But that would be annoying to have people watch us there. Especially we're both girls. They might be shock about that.

"Lyra, we're here," said Whitney, breaking the silence between us. I felt her sit me on something comfortable. She untied my hands and gently rubbed my wrists with her hands and gently kissed them so they won't hurt later. "All right, you remove that blindfold off your eyes."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure! But before you go run around the whole place, you're forbidden to go upstairs."

Forbidden? What's that supposed to mean? I shrugged it off and removed the blindfold. When I finally had my vision back... Wow! Just wow! It was new to me everywhere I looked. I haven't been here before. It was like a secret house or something... It wasn't big so we can't be in some hotel room. There was a TV there, two sets of dark green with yellow circles sofas there with a light green folded blanket there, a brown coffee table with photo frames of me and Whitney placed upon it, the floor was covered with light brown carpet and the ceiling had three light bulb lights that weren't on. "Whit... ney..." that was all I could let out.

"Surprised, Lyra?" she asked. I just nodded, with my mouth wide open. "If you want to know where we are, we're near the Whirl Islands. I found a small island months ago, so with the help of my Pokemon, we built this by ourselves."

I was still speechless. She... She had this built for just us two?! I had no idea... She must really love me to make this...

"Lyra..." I turned to face her and she looked at me. I swiftly went straight to kiss her again. She giggled when I pulled myself off. "Guess you're really speechless from all this..."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Not really. I did, but I was more speechless when I became the Champ at the Johto League!"

"Oh."

"I was kidding, Whitney! Of course I love your surprise! It's great! But won't my mom be worried sick if she won't find me in my bed?"

"Don't worry. I left a note telling that you're with me until late afternoon"

"Goody."

I didn't notice, but Whitney changed her outfit. She was wearing a pink spaghetti top and blue tight shorts. Her hair was still tied up in two ponytails as usual though. "By the way, Lyra. While I was shopping yesterday for my outfit for today, I bought you clothes as well!"

"Huh? Me too?"

"Yeah!" She stood up and walked to my left. She opened a closet and revealed an outfit exactly like hers except the top was red not pink. "Here you go!"

I stood up and walked over to her. "Thanks."

"I'll make some breakfast while you change. It's currently half past ten and the big surprise awaits when breakfast is done," Whitney said, walking away.

I just watched her go and I swiftly removed my nightgown. With two slips, I was wearing the blue shorts and red top. This looks so cool on me! I haven't wore anything girly since I was little! I walked to where Whitney was and I could smell fried eggs. Hmm... "Are they sunny side up eggs? I can't stand scrambled ones..."

"Of course they are!" she giggled.

I sat in the chair near a table and waited for her. I wonder what her big surprise is... Either way, I needed to ask her something, "Uhm, Whitney. How did you fly us here? I recall of you not having a Flying-type Pokemon."

"Ah. I used your Altaria. Hope you didn't mind. I also bought your bag. It's beside the sofa I was sitting on if you need something."

"That's great, thanks!"

She then placed the cooked eggs on the table. Two for me and two for her. "Eat up!"

When breakfast was done, we took a rest for a while to let it all in. "That wasn't much of a fill, but it was nice..."

"Whenever you're ready, we'll go to the next routine," said Whitney.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, let me have it!"

She laughed. "Not here, silly!" I looked at her and blinked. "Outside!"

We both stood up to walk at the backyard. The place was surrounded by grass but the one Whitney and I were standing on was wooden floor. Wow. Such a sight! It was a small island, but the view was simply amazing. Better than getting a view at Whirl Islands. I turned around and Whitney was pulling out a grey plastic cover from the floor. From my surprise, it was a hot spa underneath the covers. "Whitney..." I whispered.

"See? I told you I have a lot of surprises for ya today!" she said, walking up to me. "Here, let me get that for you!"

I just stood still while she was undressing me bit by bit. I started to blush at her touch. "Wuh... Why didn't you tell me you were going to remove these clothes you bought for me?" I had to ask her. "I could've just stayed in my pajamas, you know..."

She giggled softly and smiled at me. "Lyra, you're so adorable!" I blushed deeper as she finished undressing me. "Wow..." she said, staring at my naked body. I was looking away, letting her stare at me for as long as she wanted. "Lyra, don't you want to undress me, too?"

I looked at her with a fully tomato-red faced of mine. I could feel hot steam coming out of my ears when she said that! I, uhh... I never undressed her before, let alone saw her fully naked... "Okay," I said. My hands shakily removed her top then her shorts away, then everything else. I gulped at the sight of her bosom. Sure, mine couldn't compare to her size, but I believe I'll grow like her in years.

"Okay, enough the staring contest... Hop in!" She pushed me onto the middle hot spa and it was hot at first. It took me just second to get used to it and I had my whole body underwater. The bubbles were making my skin tingle. "Lyra!" Then I felt arms wrapped around my stomach. "Isn't this nice?"

"What if someone were to sees us here?"

"No-one will see us... So no worries..."

We were there for... I don't know... a while I guess. We went out when our skin started to look like a bunch of floating sultanas in the water. We got ourselves dry and she led me up stairs. "I thought I was forbidden here."

"Well, it's about time to check it out now..." she said. Whitney opened the door of the farthest in the hallway and I smelt red roses when the door swung open.

I was right. The room was full of red roses petals, even the Queen sized bed. I bolted straight for the bed and laid down, with my arms and legs spread out. "This feels nice!"

Whitney then closed the door. She removed her towel and went to the bed with me. "Uhm... this is my first time... you know..."

"I know... Mine too..."

She went on top of me. Her bare body was clearly seen now. Wow. Whitney sure grew for the last few months. It made me wanted her body more! She closed the gap between us and I wrapped my arms around her neck. She pulled my ponytails gently, making them straight from their usual spiky way.

It was my turn when I pulled her hair ties and clips off and reveal her without her ponytails.

She sat back up. She looked so alluring without them! She just flashed me a cute smile. "I love you," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

"You're such a cutie..."

"No. I mean it. I love you. It's not like how people in movies say _I love you_ then the other one say _I love you, too._ Believe me, I _really_ do love you..."

"I know..." She then started to fidget my towel away. With one pull it was gone. "Hope you're ready!"

_Splash!_

Huh? I sat up, seeing myself still at the room with Whitney before. But this time she was gone. Everything went back to me all at once. "I can't believe she and I..." I looked out the window and saw her fully clothed. She looked so calm and peaceful whilst looking at the scenery outside the house. I wanted to know what time it was, or how many hours I can still have Whitney for today.

I wore my clothes back on and went outside to get my bag. I took out my PokeGear and... Huh? I saw a piece of small paper stuck on my PokeGear's top screen, it said, "Turn me on instead. Whitney." That made me blush. She doesn't mean.. She wanted to do _it_ again! I shook my head. She might be just making fun of me for laughs again... I turned my PokeGear on and it was five in the afternoon soon. Oh, hell. Time flies when you're having a blast... Especially I passed out when I lost my stamina hours ago. I went outside to meet up with Whitney and said, "Whitney... I think I have to get home soon. I think my mom is worried about me."

"All right, then, but did you have fun today?"

"Of course! I had the time of my life! I wish this day could've last forever and ever..."

We flew about over the water near Whirl Islands with my Altaria again. I was holding on tightly this time. First time, I was blindfolded. We touched down in front of my house at New Bark Town. It was already getting dark. I turned to look at her and said, "I'll see you whenever I can, Whitney."

"How about tomorrow?"

"If my mom lets me go that is," I mumbled.

"We'll make her say yes, Lyra." She then smiled at me. I turned around to go to the front door, when- "Lyra! I almost forgot!" I turned to face her again. She was holding a small box. Wait, was she going to propose to me? Oh, no... Not now... I'm not ready yet... "I want you to have this!"

"What is it?"

"Just open it..."

I went and opened the red heart shaped box she gave me. All I saw was bunch of small papers inside... "I'm confused, what are these?"

"They're the paper straps from the chocolate Kisses of course! Everytime you want a kiss, just give me one of these paper!"

"Seriously?" I asked, taking one of them with my fingers to examine it.

"Yeah!"

"If you don't mind, I want a kiss now before we depart!" I said, blushing a little.

She smiled at me, "Glad to."

When she was an inch close to me, I said, "Choosing you over my journey was worth it. I don't want to leave your side anymore."

We then shared a lover's kiss under the setting sun.


End file.
